1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle body frame for a motorcycles that includes an airbag module having an airbag that is capable of being inflated and deployed for restraining a rider sitting on the seat disposed behind the fuel tank from the front.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airbag apparatus for motorcycles are known in the related art, for example, as set forth in JP-A-9-328053.
However, in the related art described above, an airbag module is disposed so as to be exposed between a fuel tank and a seat that is disposed behind the fuel tank at a distance. Therefore, it is possible that water, mud or the like may break into the airbag module. In order to prevent such a break-in, the configuration of the appearance forming part of the a vehicle body cover or the like has to be modified.